Shy Guy Raid Incident
The Shy Guy Raid Incident was an incident that occured during the 4th to 15th of august of 2019, it was known for the places that was conquered by the Shy Guys. It also occured during Giratina's Outbreak and Bowser's fight versus Peach's Castle. Timeline of Events Before the events of the Raid some Shy Guys came along with General Shy guy, no one cared about it until some time later when the Shy Guys started being spotted around Sakura Village and New Donk City, after the sightings people of Starcross started getting worried of what would happen. The raid starts Before the start of the raid some people notice the insane amount of Shy Guys in various places, later the places are overwhelmed, later General Guy orded to block all entrances to the Mushroom Kingdom so they could conquer it, some major protagonists like Bowser were trapped inside the Mushroom Kingdom. While in Sakura Village the entrance was guarded by Armed Shy Guys, some time later the Desert is taken as well alongside New Donk City and Smash HQ. Mimikyu intervenes When the desert was blocked a Mimikyu was not allowed to exit Greenhorn Forest, making him get stuck. Later he encounters a Guard Guy near Sakura Vilage's entrance, a small conversation occurs until General Guy arrives with more guards, after he says to kick Mimikyu out Mimikyu then turned against them. After some trashtalking about Mimikyu was said, Mimikyu threw a Knife directly at the General's hat. Wich caused a fight to break between the guards and Mimikyu. Later in between the fight, some protagonists like Forest and Neko came in, seeing the fight, wich they later also intervene, making a 3-team fight. Later the guardsdecide to leave Sakura Vllage, making it free to visit again. Mushroom Kingdom's Transformation After the Sakura Village fight, the Mushroom Kingdom started undergoing changes, like the castle being repainted and the entrances being completely locked and cancelling all activity like the Boat activity and work. After those changes were made, the Mushroom Kingdom was now The Soviet Union very strict, Everything was not allowed, It was very harsh, after that the Mushroom Kingdom was literall hell. Mimikyu's 2nd Appearence Mimikyu reappears, this time on the desert near the Toy Structure thing, he reencounters the Shy Guys from before, another fight goes one, after one of the Shy Guys being nearly defeated, one took out a Master Ball to catch Mimikyu, after that, Mimikyu fleed while being chased by the Shy Guy. Later he finds with a Mushroom Kingdom Inhabitant, asking for help constantly. After the Shy guys find him he gets the Master Ball yeeted at Mimikyu, wich captured him. And making Mimikyua temporal enemy Bowser decides to appear Later on, Bowser is found near the Castle's entrance wich is being guarded by. You guessed it, Shy Guys, later on some Inhabitants come to the entrance in an attempt to enter the Castle, wich makes General Guy activate the Castle's true form. The Castle comes to life and smashes Bowser while everyone was panicking. After that, bowser started growing like he always do when endangered. Making a giant battle between him and the Castle. Some people assisted him like: # Kamek helped Bowser with projectiles and Attacks # The people from below pestered a bit the castle, making the castle hard to move The Finale After the castle being destroyed, and half the kingdom flooded by the water from the Castle's bridge. Bowser comes towards the Shy Guys, and makes them leave. Making Starcross free from the Shy guys. Trivia Time * This is in the list of the longest Incidents/Disasters in Starcross's History, taking 11 days from start to end, being behind the KoT Mirror Incident * This Incident is tied with Giratina's Wrath with the same endind date, being the 15th of August * No 4th wall breaks occured during the incident Wich suprises me since 4th wall breaks are common on Starcross * Bowser was the only major Ally in the Incident ** Mimikyu could count, but he became minor Ally Category:Incident/Disaster